


The Suspiciously Strange Night

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, lee!mike, ler!animatronics, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Mike Schmidt has been keeping himself on his toes all week. He'd been hired for a security guard job that he regretted 2 days in, and he's been trying to tough it out for just the week, so that he can quit and move on. But the restaurant animatronics are...strangely slow tonight. And it appears that Carl the Cupcake is missing from Chica...
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica/Freddy Fazbear/Foxy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 17





	The Suspiciously Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by @fivecoins. You, my friend, are the first person to suggest something to me through Tumblr! So congrats! Thank you for the suggestion! ❤
> 
> Slight warning: The tickling gets a bit intense...

Mike was flipping through the different camera footage available on his computer screens. He sighed in boredom, lazily clicking the keyboard arrow in front of him. He knew the boredom wouldn't last long because it was the same routine the last 3 nights. He'd experience some boredom for a good hour or so, before quickly focusing his energy on the moving animatronics. He had been warned the first night that they were active, but he had no idea he would be risking his life until he hit Night 2. By 12 am of Night 3, Mike was ready to call it quits. If these animatronics were planning on killing him, they certainly weren't doing it fast enough. 

Mike was starting to get fed up with these killer pieces of machinery. He was growing pretty agitated rather quickly. If those animatronics so much as looked at him through one of the hall cameras, Mike was ready to whip his chair at them. Sure, he'd have to pay the fine. But surely, they can't be that expensive, right? 

Right about now was the time that Mike began seeing some activity. The animatronics had started to move around from their stage, and Foxy was already out of Pirate Cove. Welp...here we go again. 

Mike began laser-focusing on the animatronics as they walked around. He'd check camera after camera, to see which animatronics moved and which ones remained in one place. But there was one little detail that Mike noticed. Chica seemed...different. It looked like Chica was missing something, but what could he possibly be missing? Mike couldn't put his finger on it. The animatronic itself looked fine. It looked its usual yellow color with its beak. But it...it felt like there was something still missing...

Whatever. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll enter his mind eventually. Mike continued to keep a good eye on all the animatronics. He also had to keep an eye on how much power he was using. More often than not, the power at night would suck itself dry in a matter of a couple hours. So he had to preserve it somewhat. 

Mike checked the hallway cameras quickly, before going back to the camera footage of the main dining area. The hallways were completely clear. What WASN'T clear though, was the dining room. Bonnie was standing in the dining room, looking right at the camera while holding his red guitar. It was...very creepy to say the least. It wasn't anxiety inducing, but...it did send a chill up his spine. Mike decided to stare at Bonnie for a few more seconds before moving onto the next footage. 

He looked behind the stage, and noticed that Freddy Fazbear had moved! Mike bit his lip nervously as he looked around the different camera spots for the big teddy bear. Thankfully for Mike, he was just hanging out near the Pirates Cove. Sure, it meant it was getting closer, but it wasn't walking in the side hall yet. 

Mike had placed his flashlight in his pocket as he checked on Chica. He wanted to make sure he can ready himself for eventual puppy guarding by the animatronics. He had doors he could close and lights he could flash, but...that's all that was saving him from death. 

Suddenly, a little clopping sound could be heard coming down the left hall. Mike gasped and tried turning on the light. But, there was no one in the hallway. Confused, Mike turned off the light and kept his eye on the door button. He took one more look at the camera down that left hall, before looking back at the door. 

But, a little candle flame was peeking itself into Mike's eyesight. Mike looked a little lower, and softened his expression at the tiny animatronic standing at the door frame. It was Chica's cupcake! It was Chica's pink cupcake prop! Mike's eyes widened as he looked at Chica from the camera footage. THAT was what was missing! It was the cupcake prop! And now, the cupcake prop was standing right there. 

Mike backed away from the tv and looked at the cupcake nervously. What was it gonna do? Was it gonna hurt him? Did it have teeth like the other animatronics? Was it going to send out a pair of arms to beat him in a boxing match? 

...That last thought made no sense whatsoever. Mike continued to look at the cupcake. The cupcake looked up at Mike, staring at him with his big buck teeth sticking out. 

Unsure of what to do next, Mike lifted his hand and gave it a little wave and a tiny smile. He lowered his hand and waited for the cupcake to do something. And, it did! The cupcake tilted its body to the side, and bounced back and forth happily, landing on either side of the bottom of the cupcake. It looked like the cupcake was trying to wave back using its body, primarily its candle. Mike's expression softened further, as he began to see how nonthreatening it really was. 

"Hi." Mike said to it. The candle replied back by looking down at the checkered ground, and bouncing itself further inside the room. "I'm Mike." Mike introduced. 

The cupcake looked at Mike with curiousity. "Where's Chica?" Mike asked the cupcake. "Aren't you supposed to be with Chica?" Mike asked. The cupcake ignored Mike's questions and instead, began focusing on the checkered floor he was standing on. The cupcake looked around, and noticed that every square was connected to each other by the point. On top of that, the cupcake was standing on a black square. 

So, the cupcake began jumping back and forth from one black tile to another black tile. It began following the weird pattern back and forth, before following more black tiles in a straighter line. Mike watched the cupcake with curiousity as the cupcake began circling him. A small smile perked up on his lips as he turned his head around to keep watching the cupcake's every move. 

Soon, the cupcake bounced itself up and down at Mike's feet, as if wanting to be picked up. Mike smiled and chuckled at the cupcake's toddler-like behaviour and bent down to its level. He picked up the cupcake and placed it onto the desk beside him. "The view up here is probably nicer." Mike commented. The cupcake smiled at him using the corners of its frosting-covered mouth. "I mean it's not the nicest setup, but...it'll do just fine." Mike said, mostly talking to himself. The cupcake looked down at the hand on the desk, and bent himself forward before lifting his hand up with his candle. 

Mike lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "What are you doing?" Mike asked. The cupcake began rubbing the side of its frosting against the hand, in an attempt to get some love. "You want to be petted?...I didn't know you could feel touches of affection." Mike reacted calmly. Mike began giving the pink frosting little pets and pats on the head. He was afraid to give him scratches, because nails scraping on metal was like nails on a chalk board. The cupcake happily took the head pats and nuzzled himself into the petting hand. 

"You're surprisingly soft for a metal robot. I wonder what this frosting is made of?" Mike asked to himself. The cupcake ignored Mike's question and instead, began focusing on Mike's security guard hat. It was dark, but it had big white things on the front of it. It was very cool, and the cupcake wanted it. The more he stared at the hat, the more tempted he became. So, after a good 5 minutes of watching and receiving head pats, the cupcake jumped on top of the hand and jumped up his arm. "What the-" Mike muttered. The cupcake jumped up to his shoulder, and slipped the yellow candle into the hole in the back of the hat. "Hey! Hey wait- what are you doing?" Mike asked, growing louder and louder. Before he could stop him, the cupcake jumped itself off of his shoulder, onto the table and back onto the ground...with his hat wrapped around the candle by the hole on the back. 

Mike crossed his arms and gave him a disappointed expression. "Give it back." Mike told him. The cupcake only looked at him for a moment, before sending him a big, buck-toothed smile. Mike immediately understood: The cupcake was in a playful mood! Mike slowly smirked and knelt down to the cupcake's level. He grabbed the hat off the candle. But, the cupcake grabbed onto it with his teeth! "Hey! Let go!" Mike ordered. The cupcake refused to. It was his toy now, whether Mike liked it or not. 

Amidst the fighting however, the cupcake stopped pulling and suddenly widened its eyes and looked behind Mike. Mike was still trying to get his hat back, and didn't even notice the eye difference. "Excuse me, you salty piece of poison! Let go of my HAT!" Mike yelled. The cupcake only continued to look behind him, hoping he would notice. Mike softened his facial expression, when he noticed the cupcake's changed demeanor. "What are you looking at? I want you-" Mike asked, still angry at the cupcake for trying to steal his hat. The cupcake's eyes widened as it continued to look behind the guard. Mike's facial expression quickly changed to surprise and nervousness. "Is...is there something behind me?" Mike asked the cupcake. Mike moved the cupcake over to the right side, and took notes of the cupcake's behaviour. 

The cupcake's eyes widened more and its body began curling up, as if it was trying to hide itself. Mike's own eyes began to widen as he realized he'd forgotten to look at the animatronics' progress. One of the animatronics could be right there...staring him down and ready to tackle him. Just from the facial expression along, it looked like Chica couldn't have been the animatronic behind him. If it were Chica, the cupcake would've dropped itself down and bounced its way over to him. But...the cupcake was scared. 

Still nervous but gaining some confidence, Mike placed the cupcake down with his hat still in his hand. Who really owns the hat is now the least of his worries. All he cares about now, is: life or death. Mike slowly grabbed his flashlight out of his pocket and clenched it between both hands. He took in a few breaths, and began pep talking himself. 

"You can do this. You've done this before. If the animatronic comes running at you, kick it in the leg. That'll get it onto the ground. And if it catches you, aim for the crotch." Mike thought. Then, with his switched on flashlight in hand, Mike turned around and let out a yell. The flashlight was supposed to reveal the color and the shape of the animatronic. It looked like the color was a dull green, and the shape was...flat? For some reason? And...it had a doorknob!

Wait a second...what was he looking at? 

Mike shook himself out of it, and moved the flashlight around the room. Nothing. Another spot, nothing. Towards the floor? Nothing. Not even a pair of feet. Mike let out a sigh of relief. Just a false alarm. Just to be sure though, Mike double checked by clicking the light in the hallway. What do you know: nothing. No animatronics. Mike smiled. 

"Okay. Coast is cle-" Mike, looking at the ground. But, the ground that was previously occupied, was empty. Mike blinked in surprise. What? Where did he-...Oh NOOOO...Mike groaned and threw his arms to the side. The cupcake ran away with his hat! 

Mike took off running towards the hallway. "GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY HAT!" Mike yelled, sprinting down the hall. The cupcake was jumping around down the hall, already far enough away to reach the dining hall. Mike continued to catch up to the cupcake, heading right into the dining hall after it. Eager to get away, the cupcake began jumping around underneath the tables. Being the smart man he was, Mike didn't crawl under the tables. Instead, Mike ran up to each table and moved a chair out of the way. 

But, it looked like the cupcake had hidden under the third table! So, Mike pulled a chair out of the way, and tried climbing himself under the table. Interestingly, the cupcake didn't move! It just watched Mike slither himself under the table. Mike reached out towards his hat, but couldn't quite get it yet. So, he slithered himself closer. Suddenly, the cupcake started bouncing towards Mike. It bounced right onto his head, bounced down his back and bounced itself back out from under the table. That little SHIT! 

Mike growled and pushed himself out from under the table, and was about to start running at the cupcake again. But, he quickly skidded to a halt when he realized that the cupcake was now sitting, hat in its mouth-

...on Chica's hand. 

Mike gasped and got his flashlight ready. In an attempt to attack it, Mike swung the flashlight towards the large chicken. But to Mike's surprise, Chica caught the flashlight in mid-air, perfectly! Mike's eyes widened, as he let out a whimper. Despite the flashlight being in enemy's grip, Mike would not let go of it. This would end up being a mistake, as Chica just pulled the flashlight out of his grip and threw it behind him. As Mike attempted to go get it, Chica grabbed onto him! 

"Uh oh...Chica, No! WAIT! OH GOD NO! LET ME GO!" Mike yelled, pushing against the pair of hands holding onto him. 

"Great job, Carl! We have the night guard now!" Chica said to the cupcake beside him. Carl smiled and started bouncing up. He bounced onto Chica's shoulder, bounced himself to Mike's shoulder and attempted to place the hat onto Mike's head. Only, it ended up just going on part of head completely crooked. Chica giggled at how silly it looked. "I don't think you'll be needing this anytime soon." Chica said, removing the hat from his head and throwing it onto the ground. 

"Hey guys! We got him!" Chica declared. Suddenly, the three other animatronics popped out from behind their hiding spots, and came running over. Mike's eyes widened as he yelped and began squirming around to get out of his grip. "WAIT! DON'T! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mike shouted, covering his face with his hands. He could feel the animatronics getting closer and closer and closer...

"Hehehehe...HahahahAHAHAHA! Wahahait, whahahat? Nohohohoho! Nohoho tihihicklihihihing!" Mike reacted. A pair of hands had started squeezing his sides. 

"Wow! He IS ticklish! I wonder where else he's ticklish?" Freddy declared. He picked up Mike's arm, and started wiggling a finger in his armpit. 

"HEHEHEHEHEY! FREHEHEHEHEDDYHY, DOHOHOHOHON'T!" Mike yelped, attempting to pull his arm away. But the bear was too strong! 

"Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! Who knew such a braaave night guard could be so ticklish?" Freddy reacted. Mike giggled helplessly as he squirmed around in Chica's grasp. 

Bonnie had also decided to grab his foot, and was currently taking a shoe off. "Is your foot ticklish? Let's see:" Bonnie said, before wiggling a finger on his foot. 

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike shouted, kicking his other foot freely. 

"Wow! It looks like someone is a kicker...We should change that!" Foxy declared, picking up the other foot with his hand and tickling it with his hook. 

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHA! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Mike shouted as loud as he could. 

Somehow, all 4 of the animatronics were tickling him! There were 4! Separate! Hands, tickling him right now! 

"Aww! Look at how cute you are!" Freddy declared. Then, Freddy began waving the animatronics away to take the man into his own grasp. "Come here. You're mind now." Freddy told him. 

Mike yelped and was still terrified that Freddy would kill him. His back was against Freddy's belly and chest, and Freddy's arms were wrapped around Mike like a 'cross the waist' seat-belt. Even though the animatronic was hugging him currently, he still wanted to be let go. "Freddy? Please let-" Mike managed to get out, before pausing his words to witness Foxy getting closer. 

Mike's eyes widened as he began kicking at him. "Whoa there, buddy! Quit kicking so much!" Foxy warned. Thankfully, Mike did stop. But that was only because he was busy attempting to push Freddy's nose away from his neck. 

"What's wrong, Mike? Can't handle a few bear kisses?" Freddy asked. Next, Freddy shoved his nose into the back of Mike's neck, and began 'kissing' his neck with the nose. 

"HahahAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAHARFUHUHUHUL! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES!" Mike squealed, lifting his shoulders up to protect his vulnerable neck. 

"Oh boy! Hearing that, just makes me wanna give you more teddy bear kisses!" Freddy declared. 

Mike squealed at that, and began lifting up his arms to stop Freddy in his tracks. But go figure: "I spy with my little eye...a TICKLISH SPOT!" Bonnie declared, tickling his exposed armpits. 

Mike shrieked and threw his head back slightly. "NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO! BOHOHONNIHIHIHIE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE!" Mike yelled, trapping his fingers inside his armpits. 

"Uh oh...my hands are stuck! Well...looks like I'll have to keep on tickling your armpits until they let me go free!" Bonnie declared, digging his fingers further into his armpits. 

"BAAAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOU BAHAHAHASTAHAHARD! IHIHIHI'M GOHOHONNAHAHA KIHIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOU!" Mike shouted. 

"Kill us? How could you possibly kill us? We're not exactly fragile, and you don't have a toolbox." Foxy commented. 

"IHIHI'LL FIHIHIHIND AHAHA WAHAHAHAY!" Mike yelled back. 

Freddy giggled. "I hate to break it to you buddy, but I'm pretty sure YOU'RE the one stuck in this predicament." Freddy reminded. 

Chica looked over at his bouncing candle prop. "Are you enjoying the view, Carl?" Chica asked. The candle nodded its frosted muffin top. 

Mike mentally giggled at the weird name. "CAHAHARL? YOHOHOHOU NAHAHAHAMED YOHOHOUR CUHUHUHUPCAHAHAHAKE CAHAHARL?!" Mike asked, surprised. 

Chica looked up. "Yes, I did! Carl the cupcake! Why? Are you making fun of it?" Chica reacted. 

"NOHOHOHO! NO, NO! NO, IHIHI'M NAHAHAT!" Mike replied, attempting to push against Bonnie's arms to properly reply. 

"I dunno...you're still laughing. I'm gonna say you're making fun of me! And boy, am I OFFENDED!" Chica told him in a pretend hurt voice. Mike gulped and started squirming harder. "You think you're getting out of here without facing the WRATH! Of Chica's tickle monster abilities? HA! And here I thought I, was the chicken!" Chica teased. 

Mike groaned as he giggled and tried to get out. "NOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEAHASE!" Mike begged. 

"Nope. Too late for begs. Now you get the TICKLE PUNISHMENT!" Chica teased, before wiggling his fingers on Mike's tummy. "Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! A squish-squish-squish! A squish-squish-squish! I love your squishy bel-ly!" Chica sing-songed and teased. 

"NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO SQUISSSSSHHHEHEHEHES! NOHOHOHO BEHEHEHEHELLY SQUISHIHIHIHIHIES!" Mike begged, growing a little more high off the dopamine rush he was getting. 

"But I love belly squishies! They're so squishy-squishy-squishy! And yooou're so tickle-tickle-ticklish! So of COURSE I'm going to give you belly squishies!" Chica declared. Bonnie giggled and pulled his hands out from Mike's armpits, to watch the scene go down in front of him. Chica smirked and began wiggling and squeezing the belly. 

"🎶Squish-squish-squish-squish-squish! And a squish-squish-squish-squish-squish. A squishy over here and a squishy over there, and a squish-squish-squish-squish-SQUISH!🎶" Chica sing-songed. 

Mike was going INSANE from the tickles and teases! How DARE HE?! "STAHAHAP! STOP-STOP-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS NUHUHUHUHUHUTS!" Mike yelled, his face growing more and more red by the minute. 

"Nuts? This isn't nuts! You want me to show you nuts? THIS is nuts:" Chica said. Then, Chica lifted up his shirt, brought his beak up to Mike, and began pecking and nibbling his tummy like a chicken would! 

Mike threw his head back. "eeEEEEEKKK! HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Mike shouted. 

"Nom nom nom nom nom, nom nom nom nom nom! Yummy bird food! Such yummy seeds! Say...I wonder if your belly button has seeds?" Chica asked, before shoving his beak into his belly button. "Nom nom nom nom nom! Wow! So many seeds!" Chica declared. 

Mike's laughter turned right into cackles, and his squirming only increased. He tried to move his belly button back and forth, back and forth, back and forth to get his beak out. But Chica's beak would follow his belly button! There was just no escaping Chica's pointy, ticklish beak! "Om nom nom nom nom nom nom! Om nom nom nom nom nom nom! So many good seeds!" Chica teased, moving his beak around the inside of his belly button. It was around here that Mike's laughter turned silent. His face was completely red, and his body had just about given up trying to struggle under the ticklish yellow beak. Noticing the change in laughter, Chica removed his beak. 

Mike happily took the break and replaced as much oxygen as he could in a few seconds. Thankfully for Mike, the animatronics had given him a somewhat longer break. But, the the animatronics were not quite done with him yet. 

Foxy had walked up to the hostage-held human, and smiled at him. He picked up the security guard hat, and placed it onto his right ear. He allowed the hat to just dangle on his right ear. "Lookin' good, right?" Foxy asked. 

Mike chuckled at that. "Hand it back, Captain Hook. Only security guards get to wear that." Mike told him. 

Foxy chuckled evilly. "You think you have the right to be talkin' to a pirate like that? I am a mixture of a gold digger with a drivers license, AND a land piranha. And yOoOou-" Foxy walked closer to him, and pushed against Mike's chest with the side of his hook. "-are a fragile human with a VERY helpful weakness." Foxy warned. 

Bonnie covered his mouth and giggled into his hand. Mike just smirked at the fox. "Gold diggers get slayed for their obsession, and wolves get dominated." Mike told him. He brought himself closer to the fox's face. "I ain't scared of you." Mike spoke confidently. 

Chica, not expecting that clap back, made a quiet 'Oooooooooh!' sound in surprise! 

Foxy shows off his sharp animatronic teeth with a toothy smile, and wiggles his left hand's fingers in the air to tease him. Mike's confidence gets scratched a little bit, and he softens his facial expression. "I will admit: I applaud your confidence." Foxy told him. Then, Foxy somewhat gently clamped his fingers around Mike's hips. Mike yelped and attempted to squirm away, but to no avail. "You even have the hips for it!" Foxy admires, giving his hip a small squeeze. 

"OHGOD- Fohohoxy, wahahait aha sehehecohond-" Mike told him, Foxy only widened his smirk, and squeezed his thumb deeper into the hip. "FohoHOHOHOHOXYYYHYHYHYHY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHON!" Mike yelled, his confidence just crumbling inside him. 

"Not so confident now, Huh? Got something to say Mike?" Foxy asked, feeling the adrenaline from his dominance just surging through his mechanical veins. 

"OHOHOHOHO, SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP!" Mike spat at him. 

Bonnie and Chica smirked as they immediately knew what was coming next: Foxy dropped his jaw, looked away and nodded his head in surprise as he closed his jaw. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but wrong answer." Foxy replied, before giving Mike's hip multiple squeezes at a time. 

"OHOHOHO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHARRYYHYHYHYHYHYHY!" Mike screamed. 

Foxy smirked and stopped. "I'm sorry, what was that? didn't quite hear you over the loud laughing." Foxy asked. 

Mike quickly began breathing. "I...I'm...sahaha...saharryhyhyhy...gohohohod...yohohohou're bruhuhutahahahal..." Mike said. 

Foxy narrowed his single eye. "Funny...you say you're sorry, yet you follow your apology up with 'you're brutal'. The irony is hilarious." Foxy reacted, being sarcastic.

Mike only giggled at that. "Ihihihit's nohohot myhy fahahahault Ihihi'm sohohoho ohohout ohof breheheheath..." Mike added. 

Foxy smirked at that last statement. He brought his left hand towards Mike's right hip, and twisted his hand. When it was the proper way, Foxy clamped his fingers onto his right hip and squeezed it over, and over, and over again. "Actually, it is! If you just kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't be losing your mind right now. If you're gonna use your mouth, you minus well use it for laughing." Foxy declared. 

"GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREHEHEHEDDYHYHY! LEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHO OHOHOHOF MEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mike begged, squirming around like a wiggle worm. 

"No way! This is hilarious to watch." Freddy declared. "And since you've acknowledged me, I'm going to join in!" Freddy declared, before wiggling a couple fingers in Mike's armpit. 

"NOHOHOHO, NONONONO WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHI'M GOHOHOHOHOHONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIHIEEHEHEHEHE!" Mike shouted. 

"No you're not! It's just a little tickling. Nothing you can't handle, right?" Freddy teased. 

Foxy smiled at Freddy, but gave him the 'cut' signal. "As much as I appreciate the help, I think it's just a little too much for him. I'll stop too. He needs a break." Foxy told him. 

"Aww...But I wanna tickle him..." Freddy whined. 

"You'll get to go next. Just...let the man breath first." Foxy suggested. 

"Okay. I'll hold him properly then." Freddy declared. Freddy grabbed Mike, and cradled him against his right arm. "I saw mothers holding small people like this." Freddy told Foxy. 

Mike was too busy breathing, to properly understand what position he was in. He began breathing deeply, trying to get oxygen filling his blood vessels again. It was exhausting, but it worked. 

As soon as Mike's brain filled with enough oxygen to properly focus, Mike's cheeks immediately turned red at the position: He was currently being cradled like a baby, by Freddy Fazbear. "Uuuuuhuhuh...Nope! I don't like this. That is no way to hold an adult person. This kind of position is for the babies only." Mike told him, trying to push himself up and off him. 

But, Freddy pushed him back down with his hand. "Now wait a second, Mike! What do you mean this position is for babies? why can't this position be good for adults too? You're small enough to fit in my hands!" Freddy asked. 

"The only reason I'm 'so small' compared to you, is because you're a good 3 feet taller than me! This is NOT a normal position for a grown up like me." Mike argued back. 

Foxy began to smirk. "Aww...I think someone's a little embarrassed to be held like this! It's been a VERY long time since you've been cuddled like a baaaby." Foxy teased. 

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, genuinely curious. Bonnie, Chica and Carl leaned in to hear Foxy as well. 

"Let me explain for all of you: Mikey-wikey here, is too embarrassed because only tiny babies get cradled like this. Once you become a grown up, you can't be cradled like a baby! You know why?" Foxy asked. 

"Why?" Freddy replied. 

"Because grown-ups who act like babies, are laughed at and treated like babies! And NO man EVER wants to be treated like a baAaAabyYy..." Foxy teased. "Just look at him now! The man's face and neck is glowing a bright red! That's what happens to humans when they're embarrassed." Foxy explained. 

"Ooooooh!" Bonnie and Chica reacted at the same time. 

Freddy placed his free hand on his chest as his facial features reacted to the cuteness. "Awww! There's no need to be embarrassed. Come here, Freddy-bear's got ya. Come here Mikey!" Freddy said in a baby voice, rocking the man back and forth and bringing Mike's body closer. Mike had began to giggle at how embarrassing Freddy was being right now. It was like being cuddled and kissed by your grandmother in front of your crush, while you were at the grocery store! How humiliating! "Awww! Foxy, look! He likes it!" Freddy declared, pointing at the man. "He's giggling!" Freddy observed. 

"I can see that. Maybe he's in a mood to be tickled again? Little babies LOVE to be tickled!" Foxy suggested with a big smirk on his face. 

Freddy gasped and immediately went starry-eyed at the idea. "YES! Great idea!" Freddy replied. He immediately began tickling Mike on the belly and the sides. "Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! A coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! Does someone have a tickwish tummy? I think Mikey does! And a cute tummy too!" Freddy teased in a baby voice. Mike just covered up his face with his hands and fell into a fit of giggles and laughter. This was SO unfair! 

"Stahahahahap wihihihihith theehe teheheheheheasing!" Mike begged. 

"Aww! Poor baby! Is de teasing making it worse? Is de teasing making you all embawwassed?" Freddy teased further. Mike tittered in response and nodded his head. "Well you know what this means: More tickles!" Freddy declared, before squeezing his fingers on his sides. 

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEhehehehehe! Nuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Mike giggled happily. His dopamine rush from the tickling AND the teasing, was really starting to effect his mood. That was actually a good thing, because Mike was starting to enjoy the tickles and teases! Yes, the baby-type teases were embarrassing, but it was a good embarrassment! 

"Nuuu? What's a nuuu? Do you mean 'new'? As in, 'new spot'? Okay! I'll gladly go to a new spot!" Freddy declared. Mike shook his head as his smile grew wider, while Freddy began wiggling his fingers on his neck. "Citchy-citchy-citchy-citchy-coo! A ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tickllle! Look at dis tickwish widdle neck of yours...It's soooo cute!" Freddy teased. 

Mike squealed and attempted to curl his neck in and cover up his neck with his shoulders. But, Freddy's fingers were too big for Mike to stop anything! So, the man had no choice but to just giggle it all out. "Ihihihihi cahahahahan't! Ihihihihit's toohohohohoho teheheheheheheasyhyhyhyhy!" Mike giggled, still trying, but ultimately failing to cover his scarlet-colored cheeks. 

"Oh! Have you heard of the nursery 'Round and round' before?" Freddy asked. 

Mike's eyes widened. Oh GOSH! NURSERY RHYMES TOO?! Mike attempted to push Freddy's hand away. But, nothing was going to stop the big fingers from tickling his super ticklish body. 

"This is how it goes:" Freddy started. He lifted up his shirt and brought his finger down on the outside of his belly button. "Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear!" Freddy sang, drawing circles around the belly button. Mike bursted into giggles almost immediately. "One step," Freddy started walking his fingers up his arm. "Two step," Freddy sang. Suddenly, he shoved his hand into his armpit! "Tickle you under there!" Freddy teased, tickling his semi-closed armpit. 

Mike squealed and threw his head back with his mouth wide. "NAAAAAA! FREHEHEHEHEDDYHYHYHYHYHYHYHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike laughed and squirmed like a wiggly worm. Freddy continued to tickle him in the armpit for a few good seconds, before removing his fingers. The adult was super giggly after all that. The nursery rhyme actually managed to increase his giggles!

"Oh! Hey Freddy, go for his toes!" Chica suggested. 

Freddy gasped. "Great idea, Chica! Are your toesies ticklish? Does someone have tickwish toesies?" Freddy asked. 

Mike shrieked. "DOHOHON'T GO FOR MY TOES! NOHO TOES! PLEHEHEASE MOHOHO TOHOHOHOES!" Mike begged. 

"I'll take that as a big..." Freddy moved his fingers down in front of the toes. "Fat..." Freddy brought his fingers closer and closer to his toes. "YES!" Freddy finally touched down on his toes and wiggled them all around! "ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-tickle! A ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-tickle!" Freddy teased. "Such tickle-tickle-ticklish toesies I have in my bear paws!" Freddy teased happily. 

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!" Mike begged. 

Freddy smirked. "No way I'm stopping my teasing! You Mikey, should know that Freddy Fazbear, The king of this Pizzeria, is also the most cuddly gigantic teddy bear robot to ever exist!" Freddy told him with confidence. 

"WHAHAHAHAT AHAHABOHOHOHOUT THEHEHE OHOHOHOTHEHEHERS?!" Mike asked. Having been tickled by the other 3 already, Mike knows how good they are at tickling him. 

"Nope! Freddy's the first! He's the #1 mascot!" Bonnie told Mike. 

"He's also the first to be created." Foxy adds. 

"Even if he wasn't these things, he's still modeled after a teddy bear. He's the most cuddly, and the least scary out of all of us. Therefore: The #1 animatronic." Chica concluded. 

Freddy smiled happily and looked down, all flustered. "Aww! Thanks guys! But that doesn't mean you're anything off from me. You guys are just as important." Freddy replied. "I will say though, Foxy is the best tickle monster out of all of us." Freddy added. Foxy scratched the back of his head He shook himself out of the kind moment. "But enough mushy friendship stuff. I'm still focused on you, and your ticklish toesies!" Freddy teased, already going right back to tickling Mike. 

"Wahahahait- WHAHAHAHAHAT?! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHON! YOHOHOHOHOU'RE BEHEHEHEHEIHING RIDIHIHICULOHOHOHOUS!" Mike yelled. 

"Ridiculous, you say? So you think 'Mikey has the most ticklish toes out of all of us' is a ridiculous thing to say?" Freddy asked. "Or...perhaps it's true?" Freddy asked, still tickling his toes. 

"IHIHIHIHIHIT'S TRUHUHUHUHUE! IHIHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHAVE TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH TOHOHOHOHOHOES!" Mike replied through his laughter. 

"Yes you do! Oh, yes you do! Who has the most ticklish toesies in the whoooole world? Mikey does!" Freddy teased in his baby voice. 

Mike covered up his face with his hands and started muffling his laughter. A thought had come to his head that made this EVEN WORSE! The poor man was currently being recorded by video cameras! People will be SEEING THOSE RECORDINGS ONE DAY! Mike felt like he wanted to crawl into a blanket fort at home, and just DIE in there. Certainly sounds better than imagining people seeing you getting tickled by a Freddy Fazbear animatronic...

"Alright, alright...I think he's had enough. Let him go. You're killing the man." Chica suggested. 

Freddy frowned and whined. "Awww...But I was having fuuuun..." Freddy whined like a baby. 

"I know, but look: Carl is getting worried for him." Chica explained, pointing to his frowning cupcake. He certainly looked worried all right...The cupcake was frowning in a concerned expression, and bouncing to try and get Freddy's attention. Freddy stopped his fingers as he watched Chica reach Carl out towards Mike. 

Carl jumped off of Chica's hand, and onto Mike's heaving chest. The cupcake carefully hopped himself up to Mike's neck, and nuzzled his pink, frosted cheek into Mike's scarlet-colored cheek. Mike smiled at the cupcake and wrapped an arm around him. "Ihihihi'm ohohohokahahahahay. Ihihihi'm ahahahalrihihihight. Juhuhust sohohohome gihihihigglehehehes leheheheft ohohohoveher. Thahahat's ahahall." Mike reassured through his fits of giggles. Carl looked up at Mike, and gave him a smile before hopping down. Taking a few seconds to look around, Carl picked up something and jumped himself back onto Mike's chest with the item: 

It was Mike's security hat. Carl placed the hat onto Mike's chest. Mike just giggled further and picked up the hat. Instead of placing it onto his sweaty mop of a head, Mike placed it onto Carl's head. Though because of the candle, it was moreso like a tent with a pole in the middle, than a hat. But, it was still being warn by the cupcake. Mike giggled and tittered at how silly it looked. 

To place the cherry on top: Carl even stuck out his tongue! Mike was quickly brought back into fits of hysterics. The other animatronics also joined him in the laughter. It was a cute sight to see. 

Mike's thoughts on the Pizzeria job began to shift since then. The day was actually really fun for him. Yes, he got tickled to the point of exhaustion, but he actually didn't mind it. Sometimes, it's good to have a good laugh. Mike definitely needed it. And, he made a friend! Carl the cupcake!

Perhaps, he would consider staying after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! That's the end of that cute story! And amazing news: I finished my last year of school! I am now going to move onto the 13th grade! So, I've got a good couple weeks of free time, before starting up on a summer course. Even then, I'll still have lots of time to type up fanfictions. 
> 
> So leave suggestions! I'll gladly take some. :)


End file.
